Somersaults
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke - the best somersaulter ever, in Uchiha Itachi's heart. Chibi!ItaSasu. Family fic. Read and Review, please.


Well, geez. I never thought I'd be doing another one of these short, cute little moments between Itachi and Sasuke again. I guess I was wrong.

This came to my mind after a neighbor of mine said something in Animal Crossing: City Folk. Truth is? It had a completely different minor plot actually _based _on what they said, but then I got off on somersaults and... This was born. I hope everyone - or at least someone aside from me - likes it. It's short, but... I think it's cute.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi and Sasuke!**

* * *

><p><em>Somersaults<em>

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

_Tap. Tap..._

_Shuffle. Shuff-_

"Oof!"

Little one year old Uchiha Sasuke's head hit against the back of his older brother Itachi's legs, causing the older Uchiha heir to wobble a bit.

The five year old turned his head and peeked over his shoulder at his little brother.

The younger Uchiha wore a light blue set of feety pajamas. His hair was side swept in some spots and his bottom looked a bit bigger than the rest of him because of his diaper. Itachi's eyes warmed at the sight of the boy.

Sasuke stared up at his older brother, eyes black and wide and innocent. Itachi smiles down at little Sasuke and continues walking down the hallway.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

Hm? What was this?

Itachi peeked back at his brother again to see him smiling a big, nearly toothless smile. Sasuke clapped his hands a little.

Itachi smiled all over again and glanced forward. He brought up his arms and did an experimental little somersault. Itachi landed on his bottom and glanced back.

Sasuke was mimicking the movement, or trying.

The little boy had his hands braced against the wooden floor of the hallway and he carefully kicked himself over, legs flailing widely as he struggled to actually flip over. He managed it, though, and landed on his back with a thud. Itachi smiled.

Itachi stood back up and the five year old really braced himself now. He moved forward again, somersaulting continuously. Sasuke stared, wide eyed, before quickly moving to try and follow his brother's movements. He was shaky in every move he made, but he followed his brother as he somersaulted down the hallway in the same fashion.

Itachi flipped and flipped and flipped. He flipped until he reached the end of the hallway, where he let himself fall flat onto his back, arms spread out, after his last somersault. His feet barely touched the wall and he, even as a child, knew he'd measured the space for the saults well.

"Oof!"

Itachi glanced up to see Sasuke somersaulting towards him. He'd gotten a little better in just a minute or so, Itachi noticed, and then he realized that Sasuke probably wouldn't know to stop.

By then it was too late.

Sasuke did one particularly forced, momentum filled somersault that sent him doing several rolls and tumbles. Itachi saw his brother coming for him and the next thing he knew he smelled baby powder and felt something soft against his nose.

Sasuke had went to flip right on over Itachi's head and had failed horribly, having to stop with his stomach against Itachi's face.

The five year old laid there, almost shell shocked, before he felt Sasuke moving. The little boy braced his hands on Itachi's chest, kicked his feet...

This time it was Itachi's turn to, "Oof!"

...And flipped, landing on his back briefly on Itachi's chest before finishing the roll, coming to sit up on his bottom on Itachi's stomach, arms up in the air like he'd just performed some amazing routine.

Itachi glanced up as Sasuke turned his body a little to look back at his older brother and Itachi couldn't help but smile.

The five year old felt a little pain from where Sasuke had landed on him, but sat up anyway. Sasuke slid down into his lap and Itachi kissed his younger brother's head sweetly.

Uchiha Sasuke - best somersaulter ever, in Uchiha Itachi's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>


End file.
